thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Linus Barton
LinusBarton.png Linus Barton2.png LinusAnime.jpg Information Name: Linus Finn Barton Age: Linus is fourteen years old and was born May seventeenth. District: District Fourteen (1, 2, 4) Gender: Male Weapon: Being a Career, Linus is educated in many different weapons. He has shown excellency in traps, finding them very simple to make. Linus prefers his traps to be quite gory, due to his love for pain. That means adding spikes of some sort, it releasing a weapon or even shooting a type of poison onto them. Along with traps as a weapon, Linus is quite excellent with a scythe. He loves the feeling of the long wooden handle in his hand and look of the shiny silver blade. Another thing Linus likes about the scythe is it's ability to rip out organs. This may seem odd, but as stated before, Linus loves pain and gore. As a final weapon, Linus would use poison. Though it is not used at the Career Academy, he has used it plenty of times on his victims. Average Training Score: N/A Alliance: If another Barton is entered, Linus will ally with them. If not, he'll join the Career Tributes. After all, Linus has trained most of his life to become one. Along with that, Linus loves death and Careers get most of the kills. If not accepted, Linus will form an alliance with others who weren't accepted and get his alliance to truce with the Anti-Careers. If that doesn't work either, he'll be a loner. Hair Color: Bright ginger Eye Color: Sea green Height: 5'6" Appearance: Linus stands at average height for a fourteen-year-old boy. His build is quite slim, but he's not weak despite having little muscle. Linus's face is a bit round, but that doesn't mean he's fat (and it was already stated his body type is quite slim). Looking past that, Linus appears much like any other person in the Barton family. His hair's ginger. Not the traditional ginger, however, it's much brighter. Linus's hair color would be classified under "bright ginger" as there's no word (meaning the creator doesn't know what shade it is) to describe it. Linus's skin is quite pale. If you compared his skin to a piece of paper, there'd be almost no difference. Covering his paper-like skin is a few freckles, the same shade of a brown bear's fur. Linus's freckles cover the top of his nose and underneath his sea green eyes. There's a few on the top of his shoulders, but not much. Linus is usually seen wearing black. No, he's not gothic and he is able to afford colored clothes (idk if that's possible). He wears the color because what it's associated with: power, death, fear, evil and mystery. It goes well with the way his pale eyes stare into your sole... Strengths: Weaknesses: Linus's biggest weakness is his stupidity. WIP. Fears: Personality: Though he doesn't look it, Linus is very antagonistic. WIP. Backstory Notable Games N/A Family Trivia Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:District 14 Category:Career Tribute Category:14 year olds Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer